nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Levant Armed Forces
The Levant Armed Forces is the military of the Levant Arab Republic, tasked with the defence of the country from foreign attacks and supporting the interests of the government. They consist of the Levant Arab Army, Levant Arab Navy and Levant Arab Air Force. Commander-in-chief of the Levant Armed Forces is the President of the Levant Arab Republic, currently Zev Derwish. The armed forces is under the management of the Department of Defence. The Levant Armed Forces is a member of the CDC and the Second Terra Treaty. They participated in CDC's Operation Grizzled Protector under the command of the Imperial Japanese Army. They have fought against Maronite Christian rebels in the Maronite Mutiny. History Conquest of the Levant Prior to the establishment of the armed forces they were local defences and militias that were either under the command of General Zev Derwish or his allies. They have conquered Syria, Lebanon, Jordan and the Palestinian West Bank for the General to build the Levant Arab Republic on. CDC Peacekeeping: Operation Grizzled Protector The Levant Armed Forces participated in Operation Grizzled Protector. Initial contribution were medical staff, but the Republican Guard and the Air Force were summoned as the operation reached escalation. Maronite Mutiny Embargo The embargo on the country has affected arms purchase of the armed forces. To address the raised cost in logistics, the Bassel Al-Assad airport was upgraded for spaceport capabilities. The arms shipment soon continued undeterred accelerating upgrades as the possibility of war grew closer. Although shipments were expensive, Genji funding and quick economic restructuring brought purchases back to normal and higher levels. Recruitment All able-bodied men between the age of 18 and 30 are required to serve the Levant Armed forces for 18 months. A former soldier is more likely to receive career advancement in the future. Service can be deterred if the student is studying for a university degree. For conscientious objectors due to religious reasons, the role of construction units are available. Soldiers in construction units wear the same uniforms as their combat counterparts but do not receive military training and receive weapons. Construction units are segregated from their combat counterparts. Levant Arab Army Main article: Levant Arab Army '' Levant Arab Navy ''Main article: Levant Arab Navy '' Levant Arab Air Force ''Main article: Levant Arab Air Force Levant Arab Air Defence Force Main article: Levant Arab Air Defence Force Ranks Officers Enlisted Weapons of Mass Destruction Biological weapons Although as Syria, biological weapons were researched. Despite this the country is believed not to hold biological weapons. Chemical weapons The chemical weapons stockpile was inherited from Syria. Intelligence agencies suggested the country had one of the largest stockpiles in the world. The CDC peacekeepers were part of the overseers of the destruction of these weapons. The destruction process have been stalled with the recent embargo as communication lines were cut off. As a result, the country is feared to still hold a number of chemical weapons. Nuclear weapons Since the resumptions of hostilities by the embargo, the production of nuclear weapons were brought for discussion. Several protected facilities were opened for research, and readiness to produce some if the President approves. The end of the embargo lowered the priority of the program, diverting it to civilian nuclear power. Some allege that plans remain in case hostilities brew once more.Category:Levant Arab Republic Category:Levant Armed Forces Category:Military Organisations Category:Second Terra Treaty